<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clouds in the sky by savagemockingbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268519">Clouds in the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird'>savagemockingbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within these walls and in these halls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), they just smoke weed on the roof ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s odd how they’ve come together like this. They had no mutual friends and didn’t attend clubs together. Yet here they sit, waiting for Rantaro to roll the joint and bring his lighter out of his pocket. It’s always different because he’ll buy them as souvenirs from his travels. Ibuki will giggle at the way the flame dances around, Rantaro would finally light it and he’d take the first hit. He’d pass it to Leon, then Leon would pass it to Ibuki, then it would go to whoever wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>Leon, Ibuki and Rantaro take it easy for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro &amp; Kuwata Leon, Amami Rantaro &amp; Kuwata Leon &amp; Mioda Ibuki, Amami Rantaro &amp; Mioda Ibuki, Kuwata Leon &amp; Mioda Ibuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within these walls and in these halls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clouds in the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW / recreational drug use + marijuana</p><p>here w my rantaro ibuki and leon friendship agenda yeehaw enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon can’t sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not agitated; at least he doesn’t think he is. Chihiro and Kiyotaka had been in his dorm earlier helping with homework and he just <em>can’t get it. </em>Taka hadn’t wanted to give up but Leon insisted they leave it. He remembers the room getting too loud and eventually Chihiro having to intervene. Everyone had gone their separate ways afterwards. He sighs, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn Leon. Smarten up a bit, will ya?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to try closing his eyes again when his phone buzzes and he twists around in bed to grab it off the nightstand. Raking a hand through his hair to get it out of his face, he opens his phone to be met with not a single message, but a whole thread.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>guitar gal: ku are u up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>guitar gal: kuwata</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>guitar gal: leonnnn kuwataaaa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>guitar gal: i wanna go to the roof</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>guitar gal: amami said he wants to go tn</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>guitar gal: im giving u five mins !! msg me back if u wanna come i want u there w us :)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A small smile crosses his features. Of course it would be Ibuki of all people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me: yeah ill be there gimme a sec</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He steps out of bed, padding barefoot around the room. Leon moves to turn the lights on, squinting at the brightness before moving to the mirror. He didn’t look <em>that </em>bad if he was being honest. Besides, it was just Ibuki and Rantaro. No harm if he partially looked like a corpse. He moves to grab his coat off his chair and his key off his desk. He’s sure he won’t be coming back to his room tonight but it couldn’t hurt to be prepared.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I for sure thought he was gonna come!” Ibuki says, twirling a strand of hair. “He honestly looked super out of it. I think he needs the destress.”</p><p> </p><p>“You saying something about me, Ibuki?” Leon asks, climbing up the rungs of the ladder leading to the room. He takes a tentative step onto the surface, then carefully walks towards them and sits down. “I was trynna sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she wake you?” Rantaro asks. Leon can hear the concern in his laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter!” Ibuki exclaims, drumming her hands on her knees. “‘Cuz he’s here now! Right, Leon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he laughs. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s odd how they’ve come together like this. They had no mutual friends and didn’t attend clubs together. Yet here they sit, waiting for Rantaro to roll the joint and bring his lighter out of his pocket. It’s always different because he’ll buy them as souvenirs from his travels. Ibuki will giggle at the way the flame dances around, Rantaro would finally light it and he’d take the first hit. He’d pass it to Leon, then Leon would pass it to Ibuki, then it would go to whoever wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight is no different. </p><p> </p><p>Rantaro leans back on his palms. He’s staring up at the sky, drumming his fingers against the tiles. “Today kinda sucked, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Ibuki sighs, shifting around to cross her legs. “Tell me about it! It felt so fucking long even though I know it wasn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro snickers, gesturing towards Leon to pass him the joint. When he’s finished with it, he exhales the smoke and Leon watches it curl into the air. It’s pretty, almost. “I feel like I’m never going to catch up to everyone else,” Rantaro says, handing Ibuki the joint. “Because I’m never really here, anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon curls in on himself slightly at his words. Ibuki glances down towards him. “You’re really quiet, Leon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just thinking,” he says softly. Ibuki shrugs, moving to lay flat on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ve got something to say, you should,” Rantaro says. “Maybe it’ll help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno I just…” It feels stupid, saying it out loud. “I got into a fight with Ishimaru. Said bad shit. Chihiro had to get between us so I wouldn’t punch his lights out.” Ibuki lets out an <em>“oooo” </em>and Rantaro muffles his laughter with his free hand. Leon doesn’t have the energy to be mad at him right now, honestly. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be worried about Ishimaru,” Rantaro says. “Dude’s too nice for his own good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ibuki can tell there’s something else wrong with you, Leon! Spit it out!” She waves her hands in the air to express her point.</p><p> </p><p>“Rantaro kinda made me think about my talent. I mean, I’m only here because I’m good at baseball right? Even though I hate it. So what use is it? It’s not like I really fit in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Rantaro says softly, tapping the end of the joint to extinguish it before carefully putting it in the plastic bag and stuffing it in his pocket. He moves closer to Leon, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “You fit in fine, Leon. We all like you, you know? You’re one of the nicest dudes I’ve met.”</p><p> </p><p>Ibuki shoots up from her position on the tiles. “Yeah, yeah! Seriously Leon, don’t be so gloomy!”</p><p> </p><p>Leon smiles, staring down at his shoes. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” Ibuki says, nudging his shoulder. “You’re gonna be my vocalist, and I’ll shred on guitar! And Rantaro is our drummer! So you gotta stick around, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, when did I agree to that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two weeks ago!” Ibuki exclaims, shifting to rest her head on Leon’s lap. “Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- No, I don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now you do! You’re stuck with us, whether you like it or not!”</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s nice out here, </em>Leon thinks. There’s nothing but his friends and the stars in the sky. <em>It’ll be ok, I guess.</em></p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t go back to his dorm room that night, instead landing himself in Rantaro’s. He wakes up the next morning with Ibuki hogging the blankets, snoring, and Rantaro curled up quietly on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah. It’ll definitely be ok.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading !! if u wanna swing by and say hi im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>